a. Objective The objectives of this core are to (a) sustain and enhance the institutional identity of PennCSER;(b) coordinate and integrate all PennCSER components;(c) schedule biweekly meetings of the entire research group and annual meetings of the lAC and EAC;(d) facilitate the Outreach and education activities as needed; (e) organize two annual seminars in collaboration with the CRRWH in which two members from other SCCPIRs are invited to Penn;(f) administer the translational research training;(g) organize travel of PIs to annual steering committee meetings;and (h) prepare all scientific and financial progress reports as requested.